


imaginations

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Series: bang! [3]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Summary: it’s been a week since Oswald’s death, Ed feels like he can’t breathe. But when he starts taking the pills he got from Arkham what will happen now?





	imaginations

when Ed woke up he wanted things to be back to normal, he wanted his best friend still with him, he wanted the blue skies that were rare but always around in Gotham, he wanted things to be okay. But when he woke up it wasn’t back to normal, it was dark, gloomy, dim. He didn’t want to get up but he knew he had to, Barbara practically forced him to work with her and he accepted just so she could leave him alone for most of the time, this was not one of those times she planned a meeting that he only knew of last minuet.

He just sat at his desk knowing she would just let herself in, he decided to finish up some paperwork Oswald never had the chance of finishing when he heard the clicking of heels he looked up to see the blonde and partner

“Hello Ed. How’s it hanging? Feeling better?” She said with in a fake voice which he could tell was fake, He looked up at her ‘depends, is feeling like you can’t breathe or exist better? The world just feels off.’ He quickly realized he hadn’t said anything and replied with “I’m not sure what you mean." He heard Tabitha scoff before Barbara responded “your just distracted by something.”

‘Yeah I just killed the best friend I’ve ever had Barbara’ he thought to himself as Barbara scanned him up and down “Have you tried to i don’t know? Move on?” Tabitha glared daggers at him as she spoke “Just plan something so we can take over, sooner rather than later Ed” Barbara spat at him before she turned to leave. When he heard a door close he put his hands on his face and tried to clear his mind. He needed pills, anything that could distract him from his pain, he was 99.9% sure Oswald didn’t have any form of drug besides aspirin but Ed knew he had something left over from his time at Arkham,

the pills

The pills they forced every patient to take, he had a few dozen left and he knew it

—————

He sat at his desk and looked at the tin container in front of him, he couldn’t do it. He looked around the area and decided to wander the house,

first the bedroom Oswald gave to him without hesitation, then he landed in kitchen where they would discuss random things from actual business to how they were feeling, eventually after traveling the house and its memories he landed in the living room, where the sofa that he and Oswald sat on so many times he could still hear the little cracks from the fire sometimes, He took a seat in the couch and looked over his shoulder, where Oswald’s warm presence once sat he could feel the silence in the house by this point, he decided after some time to make some tea, while looking for a mug he found the teacup set Oswald had purchased that reminded him of his mother for some reason, Ed gave a tiny smile and decided to make the tea how Oswald used to make it for him.

He eventually returned to his desk in a attempt to finish Oswald paperwork since Oswald couldn’t anymore, and decided ‘what have I got to loose?’ He reached for the little tin container and opened it and looked at the pills, that could’ve easily been mistaken as pearls, and reached for one

He took it, nothing

He took another, nothing

He took one more pill

Nothing?

He sighed and took a sip of his tea when he felt something change. He felt like he was being watched and turned quickly and there he saw,

Oswald

He looked much more paler and his eyes looked red and puffy, he could see blood stained on his shirt and even some on his hands. Ed was frozen in shock for a moment till Oswald spoke

“It’s rude to stare Ed”

Ed quickly snapped out of his daze and tried to back up just to hit his desk. He could see the thing in front of him smile a bit

“Oswald? Is that you?” He questioned. The Oswald lookalike walked towards him slowly and didn’t stop till he was a few inches away

“It would appear that I am wouldnt it Ed?”

Ed looked into the eyes that looked like Oswald’s but they weren’t, they looked empty but sad? He couldn’t explain it. “Oswald I’m so so-“

“I know you are Ed, I can tell, you regret what you did, but it’s a bit too late because In case you haven’t noticed, I’m gone! He’s gone”

The words Oswald spoke felt like acid burning on his skin

“I know that, but.. could you be him?” Ed looked at him again “Or at least try to?”

Oswald have a sad smile “Ed I can’t, I’m not him-“

“I know that! I just want things to be normal!” He put his hands on his face and for a split second he could feel Oswald’s cold hands remove his hands from his face “I know you want him back Ed, but you killed him, you have to understand he’s gone, but if it makes you feel better I’ll pretend to be your dead friend before he wasn’t dead” Ed tried to wrap his arms around the man just to fall on his knees

“Oswald?” He looked around. He couldn’t find him. He looked around and realized

He need to take more pills

——————-

Ed continued to use the pills just to see Oswald. He’d take another every time he had a drink, which was about 5 pills a day today he wanted to have one extra pill

“Ed that’s not safe, you know that” Oswald spoke. Ed looked at him “I’m fully aware Oswald, I just.. need one more, this will be the only one I swear.” Ed took another Oswald suddenly changed expressions. And Ed started to feel light headed, he felt himself faint

————

When he awoke he saw-

Tom Dougherty?

“I get it now, you’ve got a thing for my girl. That’s too funny.” Ed felt him out his hand in his shoulder “don’t take this personal” He dropped to his knees after he got a swift punch to the gut when he was lifted up the only thing he saw was Dougherty’s face as he stabbed him over, and over, and over again.

And then he blacked out again

———-

All he could hear even before he opened his eyes was Kristen yelling at him

“you are psychopath!”

“That’s not true don’t say that about me”

They both yelled at each other. She continued to call him crazy, psycho, criminal, murderer, stalker, monster.

“I can’t believe I actually fell for you. Everything I thought about you was right. You are gonna go to prison where they will do horrible things to you that you will deserve”

Everything she said echoed in his head. When suddenly he felt his hands around her throat,

‘No no no no no no! Stop make it stop’ he started screaming in his head. suddenly he started squeezing intentionally and harder and harder, and he couldn’t stop it, His eyes started to tear up as he watched as her face was drained of life he saw her slowly slide down the door.

Then he didn’t black out,

Just flashes of memories

Meeting Isabella

First official date with her

The breakfast before her death

When she dressed up as Kristen

And when he saw her body, it hurt to look at them but not as much as the next thing he saw

Memories of Oswald

When they first met in gcpd

“Did you know that male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balanced them on their feet?”

When he found him

“Mr. penguin?”

“Help me”

When he healed him

“I need advice”

When he talked to at the gcpd again  
“Are you okay? Don’t look over here I’m not supposed to be talking to you”

When he gave him the puzzle box  
“It was a lovely thought”

When he broke him out  
“Hello, old friend”

The election  
“I believe in you oswald, even when you don’t believe in yourself “

The night butch almost killed him  
“Oswald move!”

When he told him he’d do anything for him  
“I hope you know Oswald, I’d do anything for you, you can always count on me”

And so many more memories started to flash but then suddenly he heard a gunshot and then Oswald took a sharp inhale of air and start to grip onto Ed when he separated for a moment to see what happens to him he saw the gun wound and looked at Ed with tears in his eyes

“I love you.” Oswald started to loose his breath “I love you so much Ed” Ed couldn’t handle it anymore the tears flowed down his face, so many damn tears,

Oswald leaned forward and inches closer to Ed in a attempted kiss him but before he could he collapsed onto the floor and started to die slowly

Ed quickly dropped to his knees and hugged Oswald “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please don’t die! Please don’t die god dammit!”

He screamed as loud as he could he slammed his eyes shut when he opened then he looked around,

He was still in the mansion, but Oswald wasn’t,

He raced to his desk and searched for the pills when he saw the container he quickly opened it just to see it empty

“No, no no no!” He cried and looked everywhere he could for more but they were gone. He dropped to his knees “no no no! I can’t loose him! Not again! I can’t! Why? Why? Why god damnit?!” He sobbed and sobbed onto the floor

————-

(Alternate ending)

Ed walked into Oswald room wearing the suit he killed him in, you could see a few drops of blood and a hand print or two in the shirt, Ed places a cup of water a pill container onto the dresser next to the bed. He removed his blazer, vest, and tie And tossed them somewhere in the room he didn’t care enough to remember and sat in the bed. He grabbed multiple handfuls of pills and downed every single one. He laid down and looked next to him. He saw Oswald. He smiled a bit

“Ed this isn’t a good idea, you should call for help, you’ll die Ed, you will be gone, for good, you won’t be able to come back Ed”

“I know Oswald, I know” he smiled a bit. Oswald started to cry

“Oswald, please don’t cry, I did this to myself, it’s not your fault. I deserve it”

“But you don’t ed! What happened to me was going to happen, if someone else told you or if I told you! It’s my fault, if I told you earlier, maybe, maybe this wouldn’t be happening”

Ed reached his hand forward and wiped the tears that fell from Oswald face

“Oswald, when you died, things started to fall apart, I started to fall apart, this was my choice, I wanted to die like this.”

Oswald started to stare into the taller mans eyes

“Ed it’s not too late to call for help you have to, I know you can move on Ed please Ed, move on”

“Oswald, it’s far too late for that, i can’t move on my life’s not worth living without you,”

He wrapped his arm around Oswald, he leaned in slowly and gently pressed his lips onto Oswald’s and he swore he could feel a slight bit of warmth Oswald warmly kissed back and he stayed there till the warmth left. he gave Oswald that cheesy grin that made Oswald so happy, Oswald gave a light grin as he slightly leaned forward and rested his head next to Ed’s

“Ed?”

“Yes Oswald?”

“ I love you ed, I really do”

“I love you too Oswald” Ed spoke softly

Before everything faded to black  
—————-

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I am the author (clearly) this is the finale of the series (sadly) Incase you were unaware this was one of the hardest things to do, because I love this little series it’s like my child honestly. But all good things come to a end, is there a possibility for a rewrite from Oswald’s perspective? Maybe? I would love to do that but it really depends, anyway I hoped you like the series!


End file.
